


Theirs is the song

by sneezebag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, First one is implied, Sansa is being such a shipper, Second one is imagined, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezebag/pseuds/sneezebag
Summary: All songs are stories to be heard, and stories to be cherished.
Relationships: Lothor Brune/Mya Stone, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Theirs is the song

There's a song that goes like this: a man, wise to the ways of the world, denied of certain things that he deserves, driving him to a place of hopelessness and despair, had crossed paths with a woman who not only will beguile him, but bring about a change in the gears of his life to shake its foundations

The woman, in all her charm and grace, embeds herself securely yet unintentionally to the man's world by turning his every expectation onto its head with her sweet innocence, in turn sickening, startling and endearing the man in equal parts. With all the unfamiliarity unsettling him, drawing him in yet threatening the identity he has built up all these years to be his armor, he rejects allowing himself into her presence. 

Circumstance, as it is wont to do, brings them together nevertheless.

The man, believing himself so rotten to his core, engages the woman the only way he knows: spurning the song she lives in, expressing displeasure on what he perceives her willful rejection of reality. Out of all the people who respond in kind with scorn, jest, fear, or indifference, his lady retaliates with gentleness yet resilience that women weaponize to their advantage. Each meeting is a battle of wills and perception, while bringing into light the reaches of their mind, the yearnings of their being, the depths of their heart... further cementing their connection.

In his folly, the man crumbles all he has, piece by piece, to protect her from forces that simply do not see her worth, wit, and spirit; from people who merely see her not for the person she is but for how she can be a means to an end or someone to put down in order to feel pleased; a poxy lady or lord looking down upon her, the dangers that are given to being a woman in spite of her capacity to defend herself, or other things she may simply not notice that could potentially bring her harm. Even with his guard up against the world he unwittingly tears his defenses, brick by brick, to bring up hers, with his actions and brutal honesty both meant to spite her while also urging her to thrive.

The man, lowborn as he is, does his best working for everything he has in his name, escaping the horrors of his past, and living his life as he is used to but desperately wanting more for himself now that he has pinned to his lady the purpose of his existence and a desperate longing to hold her attention. Dare as he might, in his fantasies he may hope for her to love him, in appreciation of his protection; for the both of them to be in a loving embrace and for him to be allowed to have her hand in marriage, with no misgivings or grievances to his station, his lack of lands and gold, and the way he is not the handsome knight he believes she so craves.

He can never be the man his love longs to be with. For even with her looks and her heart and head full of love and songs she is constantly refused of a connection rightful for her. WIth her beauty she is cast aside for another, promised to be wed but spurned. Even made a match for another she could not hope to love. 

Circumstance, as well, sees it a need to break them apart. 

Such is the story of two people whose paths are seemingly not intended to cross, but became fully intertwined, along with others in a dizzying weave. 

Perhaps, for its imperfections and tragedy, there is hope and beauty to it. It is a song that rings true, even when life is not a song. All songs are stories to be heard, and stories to be cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, feeling extra cheesy this coronavirus season. This can be taken as Alayne making a fanfic about her Vale Team OTP while subconsciously sprinkling it with her own... experiences.   
> Please be gentle, this is the first fanfic i managed to finish in all my years of being in different fandoms. I started the show first in 2016 taking a break from anime to give it a try... and was first shackled by Braime. I still like Braime #butsomethinghappened,... but I digress. 2020 started and I'm suddenly hit by the SanSan babey. I'm still high off the metas and fanfic. Now that I’ve finally concluded a fic, my respect for the all the fanfic writers who inspired me especially the veterans increased exponentially. Please feel free to leave a comment for your thoughts maybe a kudos too if you liked it!


End file.
